


Tease

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fanart, Humour, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Team as Family, hug, naughty!Tony, piggyback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony likes to jump Steve. Quite literally.(The mission is over and done and it was a success and Tony feels exhilarated and a bit playful. So he jumps on Steve's back piggy style, bites his earlobe and tells him precisely what he plans to do to Steve once they get back to the Tower. He loves feeling Steve shiver underneath him and mourns the fact that the suit doesn't allow him to sense the pressure of Steve's hands where he's holding onto Tony's thighs.)(Steve is not immune to the concentrated onslaught of Tony's innuendo. He's more than glad that the reinforced fabric of his uniform pants is constrictive enough not to let it show.)(The other members of the team know nevertheless. They're not stupid, after all, and the bright blush on Steve's cheeks gives them more than enough hints about what's going on.)





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And I bring goodies (well, one goody for now :D). I'm sorry that it took me two months to supply you with a new Steve/Tony piece, but life has been hectic (don't we all know that... -_-V). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Maybe you feel like making my day and leave me a wee comment? That certainly would be greatly appreciated by hardworking wee me ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/135126/135126_original.jpg)


End file.
